The present invention relates to a nebulizer.
The starting point for the present invention is a nebulizer as illustrated in WO 2006/125577 A2. The nebulizer has, as a reservoir for fluid which is to be atomized, an insertable rigid container having an inner bag containing the fluid and a pressure generator with a drive spring for delivering and atomizing the fluid. Preferably, the container is pre-installed in the nebulizer in the delivery state. Before being used for the first time a securing member of the nebulizer has to be opened or removed so that a housing of the nebulizer can be completely closed. Thus, the pre-installed container is opened by a delivery tube piercing a sealing and a septum to fluidically connect to the inner bag of the container. By rotating a lower housing part of the housing of the nebulizer the drive spring can be put under tension and fluid can be sucked into a compression chamber of the pressure generator. Simultaneously, the container is moved into the lower housing part in a stroke movement within the nebulizer and when tensioned for the first time the container may be pierced through its base by a piercing element in the lower housing part to allow venting of the container. After manual operation of a locking element the drive spring is released and the fluid in the pressure chamber is put under pressure by the drive spring and is delivered or atomized through a nozzle into a mouthpiece as an aerosol, without the use of propellant gas.